


Coffee Kisses

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Fluff, Language, Oral, Oral Sex, Oral sex (female recieving), Reader Insert, Reader is not a morning person, Sex, Smut, Talks of nightmares, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dean is a vulnerable cutie in the first chapter, smut in the second chapter, so do not talk to her unless she has coffee first, use of the word fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: One of Dean's favorite things is kissing you after you've had your morning coffee.





	1. Coffee Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little two chapter story inspired by the fact that I love coffee, and I weirdly like kissing people who taste like coffee.

I was not a morning person, and the boys knew that. Sam and Dean learned that the hard way when we first started hunting together a few years back. The boys were hunting a werewolf, and since they heard they were my specialty, and I was in the area, they asked for my help. Given their track record, I almost said no, because being a Winchester’s friend almost guaranteed death, but hey, I’m a risk taker. During the hunt, it was the second day, and we weren’t even close to figuring out who the big bad wolf was, and when I woke up, Dean and Sam started talking to me about the case and about my experiences with werewolves. Long story short, I snapped at them. I cursed them out, and used a string of profanities that would make a sailor blush. From then on, they didn’t dare talk to me until I had my coffee. But I guess I wasn’t that unpleasant enough that they asked me if I wanted to live with them, because they didn’t like the fact that I was hunting by myself; even though I was pretty experienced and careful. But I couldn’t say no to Sam’s puppy dog eyes.

When I walked into the Bunker’s kitchen, I headed straight to the stove, grabbing my tea kettle that I used for my coffee. I placed water into the kettle and placed it into the stove turning up the heat pretty high because I desperately wanted my morning coffee.

As I was waiting for the water to boil, I sat down at the kitchen table and started tapping my fingers on the table. I was partially staring off into space, but not enough for me to be completely checked out of my surroundings. As I was tapping my fingers, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean walking through the door. He was wearing one of my Henley’s, and a pair of dark blue denim jeans that I had gotten him last Christmas. They were so worn, but he didn’t have the heart to throw it away.

He walked over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing a beer. He opened it, taking a swig. It wasn’t even nine in the morning yet and he was already drinking. “Hey sweethear-” He began to say, but quickly stopped when he noticed the water on the stove boiling. He knew that I didn’t have my morning coffee yet. So instead of finishing his nickname, he just sat down across from me with his beaming smile.  
I looked over at him and nodded. Not ready to talk yet. The kettle started to sound and I got up slowly; not rushing over to it even though it would help me get my coffee faster. I turned off the flame and poured the hot liquid into the mug with the coffee grounds, inhaling the scent. _Heaven_. 

Grabbing the mug, I walked back over to Dean, who was still slowly sipping on his beer. I wait for the coffee to cool for a few minutes before I started to drink, because a burned mouth is something that I definitely didn’t want to deal with. After a few minutes, I took a sip. The warmth of the liquid going down my throat. I sighed a content sigh and I eyed Dean. “Morning.” Was all I said to him, giving him a little bit of a smile.

“Morning sweetheart.” He replied taking another sip of his beer. It was almost gone now.

“I know I already know the answer to this, but why are you drinking beer at nine in the morning?” You asked him taking a sip of his coffee. He shrugged his shoulder. “Don’t you shrug at me.” My voice slightly filled with annoyance.

“I don’t know what you want me to say sweetheart.” He sounded a little defeated. “You were in the same bed as me last night.” He was right. After a few months of living in the Bunker, Dean and I started sharing a room. I once lived in the room right across from his, but every night, I would hear him talking in his sleep, or hear distressed moaning. One night, I knocked on his bedroom door and I startled him. He told me to go back to bed, and I told okay and just crawled into bed with him. He asked me what I was doing and I told him that I was going to bed like he told me to. From then on, I just slept in his room, and he never had any objections. Somehow, the both of us managed to sleep better. But last night seemed to be an exception. He was tossing and turning all night.

“What was your nightmare about?” I asked him, sipping more of my coffee. He sat back more in his chair, slightly avoiding eye contact with me. He shook his head a little, not wanting to tell me. “Was it your usual one?” I asked him. His eyes were still avoiding my own. “Dean…”

“Yeah.” He mumbled, slightly nodding. He finally made eye contact with me. “It was. I uh…haven’t had it in a while. Not since…not since you started sleeping in my bed.” He commented, his voice low.

“You know I’m never going to leave you right?” I told him, trying to be reassuring. But it was hard to do sometimes when Dean had nightmares. Especially this one. His nightmare involved me going on a hunt by myself, telling him that I’d be back in a few days. That the hunt was something that I could handle on my own because it was a simple werewolf case, nothing to fancy. But a week passed and I still hadn’t come back. When he was about to call me, he received a call from one of my contacts who told me that I was killed, and Dean blamed himself for me dying. He also blamed me a little bit because I ‘lied’ to him about coming back and never did. But every single time he had this dream, I kept reassuring him that that wasn’t going to happen. That I’d always come back him, in which he would say _You can’t promise that_.

I removed my hands from the coffee mug and placed one of them on top of his hand. I gave him a soft smile, and he gave me one in return. “I know you’re never going to leave me.” He replied. He took my hand in his and squeezed it slightly. “I know I don’t tell you this enough but…I really do love you.” If my heart could smile, it would be smiling now.

“I love you too Old Man.” I replied giving him a small smirk.  
He chuckled a little. “I’m trying to have an emotional moment here and you ruin it with Old Man.” He said, joking. I was the only person in the world that was allowed to call him that.

“Come on, you love when I call you that.” I said, getting up from where I was sitting and walking toward him. “Especially when we’re lying in bed together.” I said, my voice starting to get seductive. “When I’m straddling your hips.” I continued and straddled his lap; his hands finding their place on my waist. “When my lips are kissing you all over.” I whispered in his ear.

I looked at him now; our eyes meeting each other. He leaned up and our lips met. The taste of stale beer on his breath; something that I hated, but for Dean, I made the exception. I much preferred he kiss me after he drank whiskey or after he rinsed his mouth out with my favorite spearmint mouthwash he claims that he never uses but always does. The kiss lingered for a bit, and when it finally broke, he smiled at me. It was comforting one. “I love kissing you after you’ve had coffee.” He commented, and all I could do was let out a small laugh. “Hey, I’m a simple guy.” He said, and you kissed him again.

“Is kissing me the only thing you want to do after I drink coffee?” I asked him, already knowing the answer. My voice was still slightly seductive.

Dean smirked. “Oh sweetheart. You honestly have no idea.” He said. I felt my lips grow wider.  


“Why don’t you show me then.” I replied.


	2. Coffee Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing you after you've had coffee isn't the only thing Dean loves to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two of two! And as promised, there is smut ;)

Dean and I barely made into our bedroom before our clothes, well, more like my clothes were nonexistent on my body. The only things keeping me from being indecent in the Bunker hallway was the fact that I still had on a pair of underwear and a bra.

When the two of us made it into our bedroom, Dean shut and locked the door behind us; his lips never leaving my own; and one of his hands kept holding me close; as if he was trying to keep me from running away. When he finished locking the door behind us, his other hand found my body again; his grip got tighter – he definitely didn’t want me to go anywhere, and I was more than okay with that.

As his hands were holding my hips and my arms were wrapped around his neck, I walked backwards and fell backward onto the bed, my back on the bed. As soon as I fell onto the bed, Dean and I continued to kiss each other; his kisses getting more and more hungry as the moments past. But after a moment, Dean broke the kiss, and I slightly frowned at the lack of contact. He looked at me, keeping eye contact as he started to stand up. In return, I started to sit up, my elbows giving me support. When Dean saw my slight frown, it caused him to form a smirk on his lips. I knew that smirk too well.

“Oh sweetheart,” he began to say, as he started kneeling down in front of the bed; his hands resting on the top of my thighs. I couldn’t help but keep eye contact with him. His touch was warm, and the slight roughness of his hands felt good against my smooth legs. “you know I don’t leave you hanging too long right?” His smirk grew wider, and he quickly yanked my legs, spreading them slightly; so now my feet were firmly on the ground. In the process, my elbows fell, and I was flat on the bed. I raised my head up just a little, just so I could see what he was about to do. His head was between my legs now; I could still see his smug little smirk on his lips. His smirk changed now. It was no longer filled was lust like it had just been. It was now filled with ‘I’m going to eat you alive.’

“Dean…” I mumbled, as he started kissing my inner thighs. I felt goosebumps starting to form, and I felt a chill go up my spine. 

“Yes?” He said in between kisses. As he kissed my inner thighs, he only broke eye contact with me a few times, but I kept watching his every movement. With each kiss, I could feel myself getting more and more turned on.

“Please.” I told him, barely audible. With the amazing hearing Dean had, I knew that he heard me. But he didn’t respond. He decided to stop kissing my thighs now, and began kissing right around my panty line. He knew that I was starting to get frustrated and wanted to get to the main event, as we called it, but he also loved torturing me just a little bit.

He was now starting to pull my underwear down, and slowly sliding them past my hips. _Fucking finally_. I lifted my ass up just a little, in order to help him slide the underwear down quicker. A slight chuckle escaped his lips. “Eager are we?”

“You know I always am.” I replied back, which made him chuckle a little bit more.

“I do love how eager you always are for me.” He said as he threw my slightly wet underwear onto the floor. A part of me was embarrassed because of how wet I was because he barely did anything, but there was another part of me, that didn’t care; and that was the part that was winning.

As soon as he threw the underwear onto the floor, he went back to kissing my inner thighs again, avoiding the area that I deeply needed him to get. “Dean, can you please just do it already.” It wasn’t a question, more like a whiney demand.

“Can I please do what?” He asked me, fully knowing the answer to his question already. He stopped kissing my inner thighs and looked at me; his lips inches from clit. 

I threw my head back in slight frustration. “Dean, you know what I want.” My voice sounded a little bit more whiney now, but it was still filled with some frustration.

“But I want you to say it.” He began to say. “Sweetheart if you can’t say it, I can’t do it. You know the rules.” Rules? Fuck the rules. 

“Fine. Dean, I want you to eat me out. Happy?” What happened with fuck the rules Y/N?

Dean let out a laugh. “Aw, nice try sweetheart but…” He started to move away from between my legs, slight panic started to fill me. “I need you to actually mean it.”

An audible grunt fell from my lips. He was really trying with me today wasn’t he? “Dean,” I started to say, trying to gather my best porn star voice. “baby, please. I need you to eat me out. Please.” I batted my eyelashes, adding to the effect.

Dean stopped moving from between my legs, and smirked. “See, that wasn’t so hard now was it?” Yes Dean, it was a lot harder. Without any more hesitation, he started to finally do what I needed him to do. His tongue started out slow, and I closed my eyes. But apparently, he didn’t like that my eyes were closed, because he stopped. I opened my eyes and our eyes met. “No closing your eyes sweetheart. I want you to watch.” _Well fuck, you don’t have to tell me twice_. And with that, I kept my eyes open, watching him go ever so slowly as his tongue made circles on my clit.

As cliché as this might sound, his tongue was honestly magic. Without me even having to say anything, he always new what to do. Even from the first time we made love to each other. He knew the exact buttons to press when it came to making me cum.

His tongue started picking up the pace now, and the itch that I had was starting to get worse. As much as I loved the things he could do with his tongue, it was not the only thing that was going to get the job done; and he knew that. Because within seconds, Dean started to slowly insert one of his fingers inside of me in combination with continuing with his tongue on my clit. “Fuck…” I moaned. As his finger was pumping in and out of me, I felt myself getting close. “Baby…I’m…Oh fuck…” I said. The sentence I had in my mind didn’t come out of my mouth, instead it was just a random string of profanities and a random ‘baby’ mixed in there. He knew I was getting closer, because he inserted another finger and his pace started to get even faster now. My moaning started to get a little bit louder now, and the only word I could say was “fuck,” over and over again.

Suddenly, I felt my body start to shake, and I started to cum. My body started lifting up a little, and with his free hand, Dean held my body down; his hand holding me down at my stomach. He continued to lick and suck, and pump his fingers in and out throughout my orgasm. I thought he was going to stop once I stopped, but instead, he kept going until I had another one.

My clit was so sensitive after I came two times, but I wanted to cum again, as selfish as that sounded because Dean had yet to cum yet. After my third orgasm, he removed his fingers from me and removed himself from between my legs. My breathing was slightly heavy, and at the moment, I was happy to have the break. 

As I was catching my breath, Dean removed his shirt finally and took his pants and briefs off. He climbed up onto the bed and hovered over me; his hands landing on either side of my shoulders. Our eyes met, and I was breathing in and out still pretty heavily. He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. He leaned down and kissed my lips; and I could taste myself on him. No wonder he loved going down on me so much. When he stopped kissing me, we looked at each other again. “You’re so beautiful.” He commented, practically mumbling, but loud enough for me to hear.

“I love you.” I replied back, which caused him to kiss my lips again. His kiss was gentle now, and not the hungry lusted filled kiss he had given me when we first started. “I need you.” I told him.

“I know sweetheart.” He said, kneeling now. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he took his cock in his hand. “I’m gonna slide in nice and easy.” He smirked, lining himself up with my pussy. “Ready?” He asked, and I nodded. Dean started to ease himself in, inch by inch. As he did so, my hand found his chest and I could feel his heart beating. As he eased himself in more, I felt his heart race just a little bit faster. He grinned. “Feel what you do to me?”

I nodded. “I feel it two ways.” My response earned a kiss from him. As soon as he released the kiss, he was all the way in, and the feeling of his cock stretching my pussy felt so good; and he was right, he slide in so easily. When he was all the way in, he started pumping slowly at first and eventually started picking up the pace. Once he started picking up the pace, his hands found themselves on the bed; on either side of my head, and his lips found mine. My legs were still wrapped around his waist, but my arms were now wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Dean’s lips found their way to my neck now; and he was starting to get sloppy with his movements. “Dean…I’m close again…” I said trailing off.

“I’m close too.” He replied. After a few moments more, I felt myself cumming again; and as I was cumming, I felt Dean start. As he spilled himself inside of me, our eyes met, and I couldn’t help but kiss him. The kiss was deep and loving. What started out as kind of lust filled sex, turned into passionate, romantic lovemaking; and that was one of the reasons why I loved Dean so much.

After we rid out our orgasms, he pulled himself out of me; giving me one last kiss before he rolled off of me and onto the right side of the bed. He lied down on his back like I did; the both of us trying to catch our breath. After a moment, I turned to my side, and placed my hand on his chest, feeling his heart rate starting to go down. I kissed his chest and then rested my head on him. He pulled me in close and kissed the top of my head. We stayed there in comfortable silence with each other; enjoying each other’s company. It was moments like these that also made me love Dean as much as I did. We could always sit or lie together in comfortable silence.


End file.
